Cartas para Hermione
by EscritoraDePocaMonta
Summary: Hermione recibe unas series de cartas de su futuro yo para que cambie 10 momentos a fin de no arrepentirse de lo que va a pasar. ¿Qué hará Hermione? ¿Qué puede cambiar con solo 10 momentos? Un fic que empecé a subir hace mucho tiempo antes de que me fuera de Fanfiction y que quería retomar.


**Cartas de arrepentimiento.**

**Hermione rara.**

Era raro, demasiado raro. Aunque, si bien todos ellos estaban de acuerdo con que Hermione no era alguien exactamente "normal", su comportamiento era demasiado raro. Llevaba días con la cabeza en otro mundo, la encontraban con pose reflexiva más seguido, y ya no regañaba a Ron o a los gemelos. Estaba en otra realidad, y si bien al principio todos dijeron que era algo bueno que estuviese tranquila unos días, la preocupación había llegado a límites tan insospechados, que hasta los gemelos habían decidido hacer un alto a sus bromas y ayudar a Harry y a Ron a comprender por qué la chica de cabello revuelto y esponjoso, se encontraba así.

—A ver, Ginny, tú eres mujer ¿verdad?—le preguntó Fred, mientras George, Harry y Ron se acercaban a la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en la cama ojeando una revista sobre quidditch— ¿Qué le pasa a Mione?

Aquel, era el verano del quinto año de Harry y Ron. El primero, había llegado el día anterior al número 12, de Grimmauld Place. Había estado enfadado con todos, pero no tardó en olvidar sus enfados y centrar su mirada en lo demasiado pensativa que estaba su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que era algo para preocuparse, es decir, no hacía más de unos minutos, un Doxys había mordido a Hermione, y Molly tuvo que darle el antídoto enseguida. Y como Hermione y la señora Weasley habían salido hacia la cocina, todos habían abandonado sus "labores de limpieza" y estaban en el cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, interrogando a esta última.

—No lo sé—confesó Ginny—, empezó a retraerse cuando le llegó esa carta.

—¿Qué carta?

Todos allí, estaban estupefactos y miraban a Ginny desconcertados. Harry, Ron y Fred estaban sentados en la cama de Hermione, mientras que George mantenía su trasero cómodamente apoyado en el colchón de su hermana menor.

—No lo sé, quizás de Vicktor.

—¿Por qué crees que es de Vicktor?—inquirió George— ¿Murmuró algo?

—Ya les dije que no me contó nada—bufó, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja—. Pero debe ser algo serio si se pone así.

—¿Creéis que está enamorada?

La pregunta de Fred estalló como una bomba ante todos ellos. ¿Hermione enamorada? Bien, podía ser posible, no es como si la bruja fuese alguna especie de extraterrestre o algo por el estilo, pero no les sonaba de nada aquella actitud tan distante. Incluso, el mismo Fred negó con la cabeza ni bien pronunció aquellas palabras. Era ridículo, aún más que ver al profesor Snape con un shampoo en la mano y yendo a bañarse.

—Parece más preocupada que enamorada—comentó Ron, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En el silencio, unos pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras. Pocos segundos después, la castaña de la que hablaban irrumpió en el cuarto, sorprendiéndose de que todos estuviesen allí. Llevaba una venda en la mano que el Doxys había mordido, y parecía bastante más despierta que antes.

—Minny, minny Mione—canturretearon los gemelos, logrando que esta frunciera el ceño— ¿mejor?

—Sí, gracias por sus sinceras preocupaciones.

Ahora estaba molesta. Y sacando a Harry, Ron y a Fred de su cama, se tiró boca abajo y abrazó la almohada. Sólo lograron escuchar leves bufidos de su parte. Ambos gemelos compartieron una mirada, y mientras se sonreían, tomaron asiento en cada lado del colchón de Hermione. Ésta levantó la vista al sentir el colchón hundirse, y la fijó en un sonriente pelirrojo.

—Así que, te rompieron el corazón.

—Descuida, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien…

—… que te quiera sabelotodo y todo.

Hermione volvió a su pose inicial, frustrada.

—No me rompieron el corazón—bufó—, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Desaprobaste algún examen?

—¿No puedes conjurar algún hechizo?

—¿Quieres cambiarte el cabello por uno más manejable?

—¿El famoso PEDO al fin dejó de existir?

—¿Quieres una gragea Bertie Bott de todos los sabores?

Si bien la mayoría tiró la primera ridiculez que se les ocurrió al aire, que Fred hubiese hecho una pregunta tan fuera de contexto o ajena a cualquier broma, y que estuviese extendiendo un paquete de grageas frente a la cara de Hermione, fue incluso más raro que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

—¿Quieres decirme a qué se debe que seas tan amable de pronto?—preguntó desconfiada, sentándose en la cama y mirando el paquete que estaba extendiendo el pelirrojo— ¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay ninguno—respondió Fred, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicó, fue suficiente para hacer que todos entendieran que quería jugar una broma.

Y si todos lo notaban, Hermione también debería haberlo hecho. Pero la castaña extendió su mano hacia el paquete, y tomó una de color verdosa. Su cara se tornó desagradable, y respiró profundamente antes de llevarse la gragea a la boca. Las arcadas le sobrevinieron en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Hermione?!

Ginny saltó de su cama y fue hasta ella, pero cuando llegó, la gragea ya había sido escupida, y Fred y George reían encantados de la vida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Moco—susurró Hermione con los ojos llorosos—, mocos de Troll.

Fred se descostillaba de la risa junto con George, mientras que Harry y Ron no sabían exactamente qué hacer. Hermione estaba de mal humor, y los gemelos no hacían nada para mejorarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó Fred aún sin dejar de reír—. Vaya, de todas las grageas has sacado, la de mocos…

—…que poca suerte tienes, Mione.

La castaña fulminó con la mirada a Fred, y metiendo la mano en el paquete, sacó otra gragea y se la metió a la fuerza en la boca. Fred cayó de espaldas en la cama, mientras Hermione se encontraba en cuatro patas sobre él.

—¡Toma una gragea de cera de oído!

Ni bien vio que Fred se tragaba la gragea, Hermione se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación totalmente aireada y enfadada con todos.

—Dios, jamás la había visto tan enojada—dijo Ron, incrédulo—. Ni siquiera en el baile de Navidad.

Harry lo miró fijamente, y asintió.

—Fred—la llamó Ginny mientras iba a su lado—¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y asintió, sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Hermione fuese tan vengativa?

—No—dijo Fred, mirando a su gemelo—, lo que me sorprende es cómo supo. No miró dentro del paquete, y supo que era una gragea con sabor a cera de oído.

La sorpresa fue palpable en todos.

—Si no supiera que la profesora Trelawny le dijo que no tiene dotes de adivinación—susurró Ron—, juraría que la única explicación es que Hermione hubiese tenido una premonición.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo y a los demás en la habitación.

—Iré a hablar con ella, ya vuelvo.

Y asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía, salió de la habitación y fue hasta la habitación donde estaban los rostros familiares de la familia Black pintados en el tapiz de la pared. Como esperaba, Hermione estaba allí, sentada mirando la mancha negra que tenía que ser el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Estás bien?

La vio asentir, y tomó asiento a su lado, en el piso de madera. Se mantuvieron en silencio un segundo, y cuando Harry volvió la vista hacia ella, la encontró sosteniendo un toco de hojas escritas y arrugadas. Parecían cartas, y eran breves en su mayoría, pero no podía apreciar más detalle que aquel, pues Hermione no le permitía leer nada de lo que decían.

—¿Crees que estoy loca?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—No.

—Pero, ¿crees que podría llegar a estarlo?

Harry no comprendía qué estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella tomó las dos primeras hojas del toco, y se las pasó a Harry con cierta indecisión.

—Las recibí antes de que llegases. Y creo estar volviéndome loca.

Harry observó que la letra de esas cartas le era familiar. Ignorando brevemente a su amiga, se puso a leerla para sí mismo con suma atención. Tenía fecha del día anterior.

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Cuando recibas esta carta, probablemente estés en el número 14 de Grimmauld place. Aún debe ser verano, y es muy probable que estés ya cansada de la limpieza que la señora Weasley está obligándolos a hacer. Al igual, que debes estar cansada de que Fred y George se aparezcan cómo y dónde se les dé la gana, y que Hedwig te picotee la mano._

_ ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Porque yo soy la tú del futuro. Una tú que ya ha hecho su vida, y que siendo adulta, sólo tiene una cosa de la que arrepentirse, y que por ella es capaz de arriesgar todo el curso de la historia. Te escribo, porque confío en que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer caso a mis consejos. En las siguientes hojas encontrarás varias fechas importantes, de pequeñas cosas que debes cambiar._

_ No, no alterarán el futuro, pero te dejarán con la conciencia tranquila durante muchos años. A ti, a Harry y a los Weasley. Así que te suplico que sigas mis instrucciones si esta carta llega a llegarte. Porque si llega hasta tus manos en el día que figura en el sobre, es que el destino quiso que algunas cosas cambiaran. La decisión es tuya, pero te doy la oportunidad de elegir entre intentar algo o quedarte con el remordimiento de saber que no hiciste nada. _

_ Puede que no confíes en mí, y está bien. Siempre fui una mujer que no cree en lo que no puede probar. Así que te lo demostraré:_

_ Hoy, Harry llegará junto a Moody, Tonks, Lupin y otros. Estará furioso, pero se calmará. Sirius y Molly tendrán una fuerte discusión sobre si Harry debe enterarse de algo o no. Hablarán sobre un arma y Harry dirá que quiere unirse a la Orden. Lupin será quien se lo niegue._

Estaba pasmado ante lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Miró a Hermione de reojo, y ésta le indicó con la cabeza que siguiese leyendo. Harry tomó la carta que le seguía, que tenía la fecha de ese mismo día. Esta vez, no había ningún "Querida Hermione", sino que directamente estaba el cuerpo de la carta, que más que carta, eran algunas frases anotadas prolijamente y separadas. Reconoció que la letra era igual a la de Hermione.

_ Molly los hará petrificar a los Deoxys._

_ Te enfadarás._

_Fred te convidará grageas Bertie Bott luego de que hayan terminado. La primera que saques tendrá gusto a Mocos, pero te aconsejo que igual la comas. Sé que es asqueroso, pero tendrá sus ventajas._

_ La segunda gragea que saques tendrá sabor a cera de oídos, puedes usar eso como venganza contra Fred. Si no, Ginny terminará comiéndosela._

_ Ginny te hablará de sus inquietudes, escúchala y no le digas lo que piensas. Te equivocarás._

El segundo mensaje no era muy específico, pero realmente cumplía con todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Excepto con la última parte, que aún no había pasado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con esto, entonces?

Ella se encogió a su lado, mirando los papeles en blanco que estaban frente a ella.

—No lo sé.

—¿Leíste los otros?

—Están en blanco—susurró, y miró las hojas que sostenía Harry en sus manos—. Esos también lo estaban cuando los recibí, sólo tenían sus fechas escritas. Y cuando estas se cumplieron, los mensajes aparecieron.

—¿Cuántos hay?

—No los conté.

—¿Cuál es la última fecha?

—El 2 de Mayo de 1998.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—Pero para eso faltan casi 3 años.

—Lo sé—afirmó, haciéndose una bolita y abrazándose las piernas—, y eso significa que tengo hasta ese entonces para lograr cambiar algo. Algo tan importante que nos golpeará a todos.

Harry suspiró, mirando las hojas fijamente, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. Era típico de Hermione querer resolver las cosas por sí sola, pero, ¿llegar a ese punto?

—¿Es esto lo que tanto te preocupa?

Ella asintió, y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Estoy frustrada, porque el mero hecho de tener estas cartas significa que mi yo del futuro rompió las reglas del viaje en el tiempo, como hicimos nosotros con el giratiempos—exclamó—. Y aunque me volví a prometer no hacerlo más, ahora dejo estas cartas para que cambie algo importante…

—No lo hubieses hecho si no fuese algo realmente importante.

—Lo sé—contestó ella, aterrada—. Odio no tener las respuestas, y no quiero no saber qué está pasando.

Harry no supo exactamente qué contestar a eso, pero a Hermione pareció no importarle.

—¿Vas a hacerle caso?

—Veré según lo que vaya apareciendo en las cartas—susurró, acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

—No lo haré, descuida.

El chico de la cicatriz, tomó las hojas en blanco que estaban apiladas, y las contó. Quedaban 10 hojas en blanco.

¿Qué tanto podía cambiarse el pasado con 10 momentos?


End file.
